


Книга Товита

by Vodolej



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Established Relationship, Frenemies, M/M, Religion, Temporary Amnesia, Twins, Violence, Violent Sex, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Не бойтесь, а вечно благословляйте Бога. По Его воле пришел я. Теперь восхожу к Пославшему меня.Напишите в книгу все, что случилось с вами (с)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возгуглите и обрящете... но не гуглите очень уж активно, отсебятины тут куда больше, чем Библии.   
> Идея не моя, я просто разместил объяву (идея с тюмблера, храни его гаспоть)

**_Ибо Я Господь, Бог твой; держу тебя за правую руку твою, говорю тебе: «не бойся, Я помогаю тебе» (с) Исайя_ **

**_Так, благость и милость Твоя да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, и я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни (с) Псалом Давида_ **

Птицы пели осанну, деловито клевали гранаты и яблоки, раскрывали переливающееся на солнце оперение, наслаждаясь вечным благодатным летом. Птицами он немного гордился - он создал их, ну не всех, конечно, но самых ярких и красивых придумал он сам, даже без помощи Господа. У птиц не было названия, человек пока еще не научился давать имена.

Человек, загорелый и косматый, бесцельно бродил в высокой траве, лаская ее кончиками пальцев, шумно купался в прозрачных ручьях, ловил и выпускал рыбу с глупым смехом. Он не ведал голода и страданий, но почему-то в последнее время все чаще грустил, наблюдая за другими животными. Поговаривали, что Господь вот-вот создаст человеку пару, чтобы тому не было одиноко.  
Он лишь надеялся, что это бремя не ляжет на его плечи - человек был похож, откровенно говоря, на уродливую обезьянку или на недоделанного ангела, которому сорвали крылья и долго полоскали в холодной воде, пока он окончательно не съежился и не поблек.

На человека он не обращал внимания, у него хватало и других дел – разбираться с удачными и неудачными творениями, создать коровомедведей, которые получились черно-белые и очень симпатичные, отобрать у пауков крылья, которые приделали какие-то шутники…  
Некоторые экземпляры вызывали у него конкретные вопросы – какой травы надо было нажеваться, чтобы придумать такое! Например, то зеленое чешуйчатое бревно, наполненное зубами, с кучей длинных гибких щупалец – он понаблюдал за бревном и решил, что это довольно полезное создание, правда, щупальца пришлось отобрать. Зато из щупалец получилось новое живое существо, смешное и странное, особенно, когда он шутки ради прикрепил птичий клюв на изнанку. Даже Господь улыбнулась, наблюдая за этим нелепым, но прекрасным созданием, которое двигалось задом наперед.  
Каждая минута была наполнена творением нового мира!

Она пришла ближе к полудню, одна, без свиты серафимов и архангелов. Неспешно ступала босыми ногами по зеленой сочной траве и ласково касалась всего живого, что тянулось к Ней, а тянулось к Ней всё.  
Она поманила его, и когда он опустился на колени и припал губами к Ее ногам, испачканным зеленым травяным соком и клубникой, Она подняла его и с любовью поцеловала в лоб.  
\- Мне надо поговорить с тобой, - сказала Она, и в улыбке Ее ему померещилось что-то грустное.  
И было Слово.

Птицы смолкли, замерла листва, и даже рыбы ушли на дно. Над Эдемским садом повисла тишина, которую разбавляли лишь азартные вопли человека, который играл с собаками, волками и лисами.  
\- Ради него? - проговорил он с горечью, которую не сумел сдержать. – Ради человека?  
\- Ради меня, - поправила Она. – Потому что я говорю тебе. Никто не узнает, как много ты сделал. Никто не вспомнит, кому мир обязан спасением. Только я.  
\- Этого достаточно, Господи, - смиренно сказал он. – Во славу Твою.  
Она привлекла его к себе, - Она была так высока, что он не доставал макушкой Ей даже до плеча, - и нежно погладила по длинным кудрявым волосам, мягким и рыжим, словно пламя.  
\- Прощай, Мама, - сказал он, несмело прикоснувшись губами к руке, что ласкала его, но вот-вот отнимет у него жизнь.  
Она грустно улыбнулась - и мир стал совсем другим.


	2. Chapter 2

Кроули проснулся в маленькой спальне, которую Азирафаэль оборудовал в книжном магазине.  
Впрочем, тот не особо старался - отгородил дальний угол высокими книжными шкафами и набросал на толстый жесткий матрас пестрые подушечки, расшитые пайетками и набитые душистыми травами. Эти подушечки Кроули привез ангелу из Вроцлава, когда резвился с французами в конце восемнадцатого века, и сбежал до того, как для Буонапарте дело приняло нежелательный оборот. Невесть какая была спаленка, но им двоим хватало - ангел редко спал, а Кроули всей своей змеиной натурой ценил все, что было мягче и теплее камня.

В магазине было душновато, пахло свечным воском, миррой и ладаном, и еще сухой книжной пылью и сладковатым одеколоном, которым пользовался ангел.  
Кроули приподнялся на локтях и заглянул в удобную смотровую щелочку, которую он давно себе оборудовал, тихонечко вытащив из шкафа два толстых тома. Ангел полулежал на диване и сосредоточенно читал, время от времени поправляя сползающие очки. Кроули усмехнулся – милейшие привычки, которыми Азирафаэль обзавелся за тысячи лет, его забавляли. Кроули неохотно сполз с кровати, несколько минут всласть потягивался и хрустел шеей, потом завернулся в плед и босиком спустился на первый этаж, нацелившись прямиком туда, где стояла на стопке старых пожелтевших газет новенькая кофеварка.

Как ни странно, кофеварку купил Азирафаэль. Он дотошно изучал и сравнивал отзывы в гугле, - подчищать за собой историю просмотров он не умел, но, к разочарованию Кроули, там все равно не оказалось ничего интересного или компрометирующего, сплошь старинные книжки да всеми забытые авторы, которые уж тысячу лет как померли, - а в один прекраснейший вечер Азирафаэль притащил большую коробку, держа ее с таким торжественным видом, что Кроули сперва перепугался до чертиков, что им послали нового Великого младенца или что-то типа того.

Целый месяц Кроули наслаждался прекрасным кофе по-венски, пока сконфуженный Азирафаэль не сообщил, что наконец-то удосужился прочитать инструкцию. Оказывается, после каждого использования нужно было заново вливать воду, менять помол и фильтр, о чем они оба не имели ни малейшего понятия.  
Азирафаэль так искренне расстроился и раскаивался в невинном ангельском мошенничестве, что Кроули предложил ему отработать ущерб за пошатнувшееся вселенское равновесие, не только брать у мира лучшее, но и давать.

Азирафаэль заткнулся и покраснел до ушей, после чего гордо заявил, что Кроули – гнусный демон и у него только одно на уме - похоть, блуд, и разврат. Кроули логично заметил, что похоть, блуд и разврат – это одно и то же, и вообще-то, он имел в виду благотворительность, которой ангел давненько не занимался, помощь в монастырях, например, или волонтерство в детском доме, или другие угодные Боженьке и обществу дела.  
\- О чем ты только думаешь, распутный ангел! – поддразнил Кроули, и его предсказуемо выгнали прочь.

Через пару дней он, конечно же, вернулся, и Азирафаэль торжественно сварил ему порцию крепкого кофе, демонстрируя новые фильтры и прочую дребедень. В некоторых вопросах Азирафаэль был невероятно принципиальным… к счастью, не в вопросах близкого общения с демонами.

Кроули сварил себе кофе, улыбаясь приятным воспоминаниям, и без церемоний устроился прямо на полу, в ногах у ангела, упираясь затылком в его колени. Через секунду нежные пальцы зарылись в его всклокоченные волосы. Кроули прижмурился от удовольствия.

\- Какие планы, дорогой? – спросил Азирафаэль, захлопнув книгу.  
\- Совращения и пакости, - легкомысленно ответил Кроули, дернув плечом.  
Он подумал было поделиться с ангелом подробностями сна, который был слишком странным даже для Кроули, но в этот момент Азирафаэль деликатно отстранил его и выбрался из кресла.  
Кроули засмотрелся на его уверенные и спокойные движения – каждая книга, к которой прикасался ангел, на крошечную секунду вспыхивала золотым сиянием и отзывалась едва слышным напевом. Казалось, что Азирафаэлю достаточно тронуть корешок, чтобы узнать и название, и автора, и где была написана книга, и даже где рос хлопок, из которого сделали бумагу. Впрочем, может, так оно и было.

Кроули решил промолчать. Путаный сон встревожил его, но подробности стремительно выветрились из памяти, и уже через пару минут Кроули не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме ощущения животного ужаса и потрясения.

Азирафаэль деловито закатал рукава до локтей, вытащил из ящика упаковку синих медицинских перчаток и выразительно взглянул на Кроули, намекая, что тому не помешало бы в такую прекрасную погоду прогуляться и не путаться под ногами. Кроули отправился одеваться. Он слышал, как Азирафаэль позвякивает какими-то инструментами, потом неаппетитно запахло химией, у Кроули защекотало в ноздрях - Азирафаэль, видимо, собирался заняться реставрацией какого-то побитого жизнью томика, и в компании Кроули пока что не нуждался.  
Кроули подозревал, что Азирафаэль пользуется не только достижениями современной науки, но и старой доброй ангельской магией, мелкими чудесами, которые работали не хуже, чем скальпель и щеточка, или чем он там орудовал над ветхими страничками.

Кроули накинул черный пиджак и похлопал по карманам, убеждаясь, что ключи от машины, мелочь и пара леденцов на месте. Ключами Кроули не пользовался, монетки были очень старые и затертые, стран, где ими когда-то расплачивались, уже не существовало, но Кроули где-то вычитал, что у каждого джентльмена должен быть какой-то набор. Кроули так и не сумел выяснить, что именно содержится в этом наборе, но не собирался отставать от моды, так что обзавелся тем, что показалось ему достаточно респектабельным.

Азирафаэль склонился над грязной толстой книгой, аккуратно надрезал ветхие нитки острыми ножницами и бережно разбирал слипшиеся страницы, замачивая их в большом пластиковом тазу, где вода стремительно порыжела, словно от ржавчины. Кроули заглянул ангелу через плечо, - ему стало любопытно, над чем тот трясется, - и хмыкнул, увидев очередную церковную книгу. Ему бросились в глаза строки «… ибо милостыня от смерти избавляет и может очищать всякий грех, творящие милостыни и дела правды будут долгоде…», но дальше текст смазался в нечитаемое грязное пятно.

\- Мешаешь, - беззлобно проговорил Азирафаэль и пощелкал ножницами, словно угрожал отрезать кому-нибудь слишком любопытный нос.  
Кроули поцеловал его в открытый теплый кусочек кожи между кудрявыми волосами и накрахмаленным воротничком рубашки, Азирафаэль содрогнулся от удовольствия и щекотки.

\- Позвоню вечером, - пообещал Кроули. – Если поцелуешь меня.  
Азирафаэль демонстративно громко и недовольно вздохнул, но обернулся быстрее, чем Кроули успел отодвинуться. Ангел широко развел руки, чтобы не испачкать Кроули грязными перчатками, и потянулся губами - Кроули собирался поцеловать его легко и почти целомудренно, но неожиданно для себя увлекся.

Он зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы и припал к нежному рту со вкусом чая и апельсиновых цукатов, целовал Азирафаэля так жадно, что ангел даже задохнулся от неожиданности. Впрочем, тот начал отвечать, прикусывая Кроули губы и посасывая раздвоенный язык. Кроули пил его дыхание и тихие стоны, и неохотно отстранился, когда ангел мотнул головой.

\- Что это с тобой? – с улыбкой спросил Азирафаэль, облизывая распухшие губы.  
Его серые глаза сияли как звезды первой величины, а уж в звездах Кроули отлично разбирался.  
\- До вечера, - ответил Кроули, послав ангелу самую коварную и обольстительную улыбку, чтобы тот не понял, что Кроули и сам в недоумении.  
\- До вечера, мой дорогой, - с предвкушением проговорил ангел, окинув Кроули игривым взглядом, и отвернулся к своей распотрошенной книге.

Кроули никогда не спрашивал, с кем Азирафаэль спит помимо него. У каждого из них были маленькие безобидные привычки, которые они старались уважать. Конкретно эта ангельская привычка не вызывала у Кроули ни интереса, ни ревности - смертные были хрупкие и скоротечные, а в последнее время еще и незамысловатые, Азирафаэль как-то признался, что даже не спрашивает имен за ненадобностью.

Кроме того, Кроули не любил секс - то ли дело было в хладнокровном змеином темпераменте, то ли Кроули был сам по себе не слишком хороший демон, но в отличие от ангела, который распробовал почти все человеческие удовольствия, Кроули относился к этому занятию с равнодушием. Впрочем, и на него порой находило настроение для совокуплений, однако находило оно так редко, что Азирафаэль, с молчаливого согласия и одобрения, оставил Кроули в покое со своими идеями плотской близости, и предпочел разбираться со своими потребностями самостоятельно.

Кроули сам удивился этому порыву. Как демон он иногда испытывал почти невыносимое желание сделать больно ангелу – любому ангелу, даже Азирафаэлю; как змея - Кроули мечтал сожрать ангела целиком и залечь в спячку на полвека, переваривая такую экзотическую добычу. Но как Кроули – Кроули редко вешался на шею с такой пылкостью, а он и правда готов был подхватить Азирафаэля под задницу и усадить на столик, устроившись между его ног и сдирая с него слои одежды.  
Не тот столик, где лежала книжка для реставрации, - за такое ангел развоплотил бы Кроули в мгновение ока, - и не на тот столик, где лежали Ценные Старинные Уникальные, будь они прокляты, Экземпляры. На какой-нибудь несуществующий столик, на котором не лежали бы книги и журналы, и не стояли чашки с остатками какао или чая. В общем, на столик, которого в книжном магазине никогда не было.

В прошлый раз, когда Кроули проявил инициативу и предложил ангелу свою животную форму, скорее поддразнивая, чем всерьез, Азирафаэль сначала побледнел, потом покраснел как переспелый томат, почти минуту задыхался от возмущения, а потом его прорвало старомодной, но вполне обидной руганью. Кроули терпеливо выслушал упреки и проклятия, которые обрушились на его голову, и с ухмылкой спросил:  
\- То есть - нет?  
\- К-конечно, нет! – запинаясь от злости, закричал Азирафаэль и больно шлепнул его по плечу. – Ты в своем уме?! Как ты вообще посмел предлагать подобное?!  
\- Это окончательное «нет», или «нет» в смысле «не сейчас»? – вкрадчиво осведомился Кроули и осознал, что играет с огнем, потому что Азирафаэля заметно перекосило от гнева.

Ангел с шумом втянул воздух, словно набираясь сил, и вдруг совершенно внезапно успокоился, чем испугал Кроули намного сильнее, чем бурной яростью.  
\- Не знаю, - с удивительной честностью проговорил Азирафаэль. – Ты плохо на меня влияешь.  
Кроули подумал.  
\- К твоему сведению, у змей два репродуктивных органа, - проговорил он. – Понимаешь? Сразу два!  
Азирафаэль прищурил серые глаза. В книжном магазине запахло грозой.

«Перестарался», - подумал Кроули, а подумать про «лучшее - враг хорошего» он не успел, потому что в следующую секунду в голову ему прилетела чашка, потом вторая, а когда Кроули ловко увернулся, его догнал медный чайничек, и это было по-настоящему больно.  
К этой теме они больше не возвращались, но Кроули все же набрался терпения и не терял надежды, ему было любопытно как будет ощущаться мягкая, горячая и упругая плоть вокруг шипастых змеиных отростков, и он прекрасно знал, что ангел чересчур любопытен.

Кроули сел в машину, достал из бардачка солнцезащитные очки и нацепил их на переносицу, придержав дужку зубами. У него было полно дел - искушения и совращения сами себя не искусят и не совратят, а вечером можно поужинать с ангелом…  
Кроули, прислушавшись к себе, вдруг с удивлением понял, что его тягуче и тоскливо тянет обратно в книжный магазин, словно магнитом или призывом. Он едва не поддался этому зову, но взял себя в руки и вырулил на оживленную улицу, и чем дальше он отъезжал, тем слабее становился сладкий зов, пока не исчез окончательно.

***

Кроули еще никогда не использовал свой стол в таком качестве, хотя определенные мысли и планы, конечно, у него имелись. Ангел так редко заглядывал к нему, что Кроули как-то не успевал предложить разврат на здоровенной мраморной столешнице, приходилось обходиться кроватью, ванной и однажды – ковриком у двери.

Да и на этот раз, откровенно говоря, Кроули и не думал ничего предлагать - он забрал у ангела бутылку с вином и машинально протянул взамен тарелку с нарезкой сыра. Ангел посмотрел на тарелку, потом посмотрел на Кроули, потом улыбнулся своей светлой и ласковой улыбкой, способной осветить целое полушарие, а в следующую секунду Кроули уже целовали взахлеб, притянув за ворот черной рубашки и царапая ему лопатку через шелк.

Кроули выронил тарелку, ангел выронил бутылку, и она со звоном укатилась к стене. Азирафаэль громко ахнул, когда Кроули впился поцелуем в его горло и оставил цепочку лиловых меток, которые начали медленно рассасываться, до того, как Кроули оформил их в полноценные красивые синяки. Шаловливые ухоженные ручонки схватили Кроули за задницу, потом принялись лихорадочно дергать ремень его узких брюк.

Кроули невольно заразился чужим пылом, что было ему не свойственно и на секунду вызвало какой-то странный укол тревоги, но Азирафаэль так беззащитно подставлял горло и так трогательно жмурил глаза, что Кроули обо всем забыл. Вид чужой шеи – белой, нежной и невинной, будил в нем самые худшие качества, животные, змеиные, поэтому он подхватил ангела под упругую жопу и потащил к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, которой оказался именно большой мраморный стол с резными ножками.

Кроули мог бы отнести ангела и в кровать, Азирафаэль весил как пушинка, когда этого хотел, а когда не хотел – Кроули бы его с места не сдвинул при всем желании. Но сейчас ангел определенно хотел, и хотя он почти взвизгнул, приземлившись лопатками на холодный мрамор, но тут же вскинул бедра, помогая раздевать себя.  
Кроули уже предлагал ему заниматься этим без заморочек, без расстегивания ремней, без застрявших в петлях пуговичек, без подтяжек для носков и съехавшего набок галстука-бабочки, но Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с искренним недоумением и сказал что-то в духе «но это же прелюдия, в этом часть удовольствия, бла-бла-бла».

Так что на этот раз Кроули решил, что ангел сам виноват, поэтому без угрызений совести содрал с него штаны, разорвав обе штанины по швам.  
\- Какое варварство! – с возмущением воскликнул Азирафаэль… и немедленно раздвинул ноги.  
Кроули, дрожа от возбуждения и нетерпения, представил, как увязнет сейчас в подтяжках для носков, которые крепились на особые клипсы и не очень-то его слушались, и решил, что ему непринципиально, трахать ли ангела в носках или без носков – ангел был хорош в обоих состояниях.  
Он рванул полы светло-голубой рубашки, сорвав все пуговицы, - к счастью, от жилета Азирафаэль избавился сам, - и они с веселым перестуком рассыпались по полу. Азирафаэль поднял руки, помогая Кроули извлечь себя из белой длинной майки.

\- Да во имя Го… Сатаны! - не выдержал Кроули. – Зачем тебе столько одежды?  
Азирафаэль ожег его горящим взглядом, кажется, сейчас он был с Кроули в чем-то согласен. Кроули вцепился ему в бедра, нарочно впиваясь ногтями в нежную кожу, он знал, что ангел почему-то любит оставленные метки, и дернул ангела на край стола. Тот взвыл, проехавшись лопатками по столешнице – Кроули мельком увидел в мраморном отражении распахнутые белые крылья.

\- Дорогой, милый мой, - зашептал Азирафаэль, обвив Кроули руками за плечи, прижимая к себе и покрывая его лицо быстрыми поцелуями.  
Кроули согнулся над ним и укусил за плечо, чувствуя, что его переполняет нетерпеливый жар, который с ним случался очень редко и, в основном, в змеиной форме. Хотелось сожрать ангела, закусать его до смерти, хотелось сделать ему очень-очень больно и невыносимо приятно, хотелось лизать его сверху донизу, затолкать его в пасть целиком, сомкнув ядовитые клыки над его макушкой, наполнить его без остатка, чтобы ангел принадлежал только ему.

Азирафаэль жмурился и стонал, хватался за край столешницы, потом вцепился в плечи Кроули, и снова схватился за столешницу.  
\- О, мой мальчик! – пробормотал он между стонами. – Ох, мой сладкий, мой дорогой…  
Кроули скрипнул зубами. Его всегда раздражал ангельский снобизм, от которого тот так и не сумел отделаться. Подумаешь, появился по божьему замыслу на секунду раньше, чем Кроули… в масштабах их бессмертной жизни одна секунда или даже миллисекунда, или миллион лет не имели никакого значения, и неважно было, кто старше на один вдох Господа… и нечего тут покровительственно стучать пятками в поясницу.

Кроули расставил ноги шире, уперся в край стола взмокшими ладонями и взял отличный упор. Ангел зашелся гортанными криками – Кроули даже позавидовал, он не умел так самозабвенно погружаться в человеческие привычки.  
… хотя погружался он, конечно, на совесть – ангел извивался под ним, хрипел и стонал, а здоровенный и тяжелый стол начал как-то подозрительно двигаться рывками.

Кроули торопливо переложил ноги Азирафаэля себе на плечи - ангел разрыдался так отчаянно и жалобно, что Кроули на мгновение испугался и притормозил, заглядывая в лицо. Азирафаэль приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на него мокрыми сияющими серыми глазами, в которых мерцали золотые искорки… ну прямо туманность Улитка, которую Кроули помогал создавать. Он придвинулся ближе, словно завороженный, и дернулся, получив звонкую оплеуху.

\- Во имя всего святого! – прошипел Азирафаэль, вцепившись ногтями Кроули в затылок, прямо по линии роста волос. – Двигайся, ради Бога! Я сейчас… я почти!  
Его лицо исказилось в неподдельном страдании, Кроули видел подобные гримасы у наркоманов, которых лишали дозы.  
\- Кроули, пожалуйста! – взмолился ангел. – Ну что же ты?!  
Кроули поцеловал его мокрый горячий рот, сладкий от слюны и одновременно соленый от слез, и сжалился.

Ангел оскалился и выгнулся, царапая столешницу, попытался крикнуть, но голос пропал, и поэтому он только дышал прерывисто и хрипло, и издавал такие звуки, словно его душили. Кроули слизнул его слезы, божественные на вкус - любой демон удавился бы за возможность вкусить ангельскую слезинку, Кроули они давались просто так… ну, не считая того, что Азирафаэль исцарапал ему бока и спину, а поясница начала опасно ныть от каждого сильного толчка.

Ангел обмяк. Он лежал на мраморном столе, как жертва – бессильный и мокрый от пота и слез, забрызганный жемчужным семенем. Кроули бережно поцеловал его в косточку на щиколотке, Азирафаэль поморщился и вяло попытался отпихнуть его, страдальчески свел брови и закусил губу. Кроули знал, что теперь ему неприятно, но решительно ничего не собирался с этим делать, ему даже понравилось, что ангел слабо брыкается, стонет и пытается отбиться… не всерьез, в самый раз, чтобы раздразнить аппетит, ангел тоже прекрасно изучил его привычки.  
Наконец Кроули выпустил его и плюхнулся в кресло, ноги дрожали и отказывались его держать. Азирафаэль зашевелился и с трудом сел, утер мокрое лицо и улыбнулся.

\- О, мой дорогой, - проговорил он с такой нежностью, что Кроули невольно усмехнулся.  
Азирафаэль спрыгнул со стола, ноги у него подкосились, и он едва не упал, Кроули сам не понял, как в мгновение ока очутился рядом и подхватил ангела под локоть.  
\- Ох, - пробормотал Азирафаэль, очаровательно покраснев. – Дай мне минутку.  
\- Обними меня, - предложил Кроули и поднял его на руки. – Так и быть, покатаешься на моей шее.  
В принципе, ангел мог оказаться в спальне сотней способов – прилететь или переместиться своим ангельским желанием, мог отдышаться и попросту прийти ногами… мог даже приползти на четвереньках, если бы ему захотелось экзотики, но ему определенно нравилось, когда Кроули носил его на руках и делал другие довольно старомодные джентльменские поступки.

Кроули торжественно отнес его в спальню, - ангел весил ровным счетом ничего, как воздух, даже меньше пушинки, - и уложил на огромную кровать, поверх черного стеганого покрывала. Азирафаэль улыбнулся и потянулся от души, вытянув носочки.  
\- Ты сегодня превзошел сам себя! – одобрительно сказал Азирафаэль. – Как насчет второго захода?  
Кроули пожал плечами.

Он забрался в постель и выругался, ударившись локтем о бутылку вина, которая чудом оказалась в кровати, дернулся от неожиданности и опрокинул тарелку с сыром на покрывало.  
\- Дорогой, - укоризненно проговорил ангел, хотя глаза у него смеялись.  
Кроули вместо ответа укусил его за коленку, ангел охнул и рассмеялся.

Несколько минут они молча пили, передавая бутылку друг другу, - идти за бокалами обоим было слишком лениво, - потом ангел принялся кормить Кроули с рук тягучим мягким сыром.  
\- Что тебя мучает? – проницательно спросил Азирафаэль и нежно обвел кончиком пальца губы Кроули.  
\- Пока не знаю, - признался Кроули. – Странное чувство.  
\- Какое? – забеспокоился ангел. – Твои что-то затевают?  
Кроули отрицательно помотал головой, Азирафаэль подвинулся ближе и поцеловал его в кончик носа.  
\- Пусть только попробуют тронуть тебя хоть когтем, - проговорил он очень спокойно и мягко, но у Кроули от его голоса пробежали мурашки по спине. – Пожалеют, что сунулись.

Кроули ухмыльнулся и полез целоваться: конечно же бутылка с вином опрокинулась, на покрывале расплылось большое пятно, сыр неопрятно размазался. Азирафаэль простонал и обнял Кроули за шею, Кроули погладил его по щеке, попытался отстраниться и убрать руку – и понял, что не может.  
Дело было вовсе не в физическом влечении к ангелу, Кроули буквально не смог убрать пальцы, и когда он открыл глаза, то понял – почему: его загорелая ладонь, покрытая едва заметными рыжими волосками, и бледная щека Азирафаэля полностью срослись, став единым целым.

Кроули опешил и резко отдернулся, ангел вскрикнул от боли, открыл глаза и посмотрел на него с негодованием.  
\- Что за…  
Он замолчал, уставившись куда-то ниже ключиц Кроули, и громко сглотнул. Кроули даже не нужно было туда смотреть, он и так понял, что увидел ангел – они медленно сливались, соединялись вместе, как две капли ртути, и в этом не было ничего сексуального, это было противоестественно и страшно.  
Ангел дико взглянул на Кроули - его лицо поплыло, теряя очертания, волосы слиплись перьями.

\- Кроули, что… - только и успел сказать Азирафаэль, а в следующую секунду Кроули успел ощутить невероятное абсолютное единение с ангелом: он стал Азирафаэлем, а Азирафаэль стал им.  
И было что-то еще - какое-то невероятное Знание, которое обрушилось на Кроули… или на Азирафаэля… на них обоих, и погребло их в беспамятный мрак.


	3. Chapter 3

Кроули очнулся в полнейшей темноте - весь мокрый и дрожащий от холода. Он попытался сесть и немедленно оскользнулся в чем-то липком и хлюпающем. Кроули, забарахтался, шипя от отвращения, и задел рукой ангела, лежащего навзничь, но тот не пошевелился. Кроули, перепугавшись до чертиков, подполз ближе и ощупал его. От его прикосновения Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза, сияющие в темноте, попытался сесть, подтянув колени к груди. Кроули заботливо поддержал его под голую горячую спину.

\- Что за… мы где? – спросил Азирафаэль.  
Судя по колебанию воздуха, он ощупывал голову.  
\- Понятия не имею, - признался Кроули. – Ты цел?  
Ангел кивнул и привалился к нему, уложив затылок на плечо. Вокруг них стояла кромешная темень, - в Аду и то светлее! – над головой что-то гудело и рокотало, время от времени накатывали лязгающие и дребезжащие звуки, пахло, как в подземке – духотой и креозотом.

Кроули медленно выпрямился, стараясь не стукнуться макушкой, и прислушался – вибрация нарастала, земля затряслась, над головой раздался оглушительный рев, бойко застучали колеса по рельсам, но через минуту все стихло.  
\- Мы в метро, - заключил Кроули.  
\- Скорее, под метро, - поправил его Азирафаэль и тоже осторожно поднялся на ноги. – Кроули…  
\- Что? – спросил Кроули, протянув ему руку и нащупав в темноте его пальцы.  
\- Ты тоже ничего не помнишь? – осторожно спросил Азирафаэль.  
Кроули кивнул, но потом сообразил, что в этом мраке не видно ни зги.  
\- Да будет Свет! – раздраженно проговорил Азирафаэль, словно прочитав его мысли.

Оказалось, что они даже не в тоннеле метро, а в заброшенной и заколоченной сырой угольной штольне под тоннелями, которой, судя по запустению, не пользовались уже лет сто. Азирафаэль, оглядываясь, брезгливо снял с волос паутину, Кроули задумчиво потрогал окаменевшие просмоленные доски, намертво приросшие к стальным опорам, поддернутым ржавчиной.

\- Как мы здесь оказались? – нервно спросил Азирафаэль. – Ты хоть что-нибудь помнишь? Что произошло?  
Кроули прислушался к себе и с неприятным изумлением обнаружил провал в памяти. Даже во время самых сильных запоев он помнил, кто он такой и где находится… хотя бы в масштабах страны, но сейчас он не помнил ничего, абсолютное белое… вернее сказать, темное пятно.

\- А ты? – спросил он, стараясь не паниковать. – Что ты помнишь?  
\- Мы были у тебя, - медленно проговорил ангел и порозовел. – Мы познали друг друга, а потом…  
\- Ну? – нетерпеливо спросил Кроули. – Что было потом?  
\- Не помню, - жалобно проговорил Азирафаэль. – Но мне кажется…  
Он вдруг осекся и побледнел, схватился обеими руками за живот и протяжно застонал.  
\- Что с тобой? – испуганно проговорил Кроули.

Он не знал, как подступиться к стонущему и дрожащему ангелу, суетливо прикасался к грязным и липким от пота плечам, трогал мокрый загривок и остро торчащие ангельские лопатки. Азирафаэль что-то невнятно пробормотал, заваливаясь еще сильнее вперед, и его вдруг стошнило с жутковато-омерзительными звуками, словно перепившую старшеклассницу на вечеринке.  
Кроули слышал, что в таких случаях надо держать волосы, но у Азирафаэля волосы были совсем короткие, так что Кроули просто положил ладони на спазматически подрагивающие плечи и терпеливо ждал, пока ангела перестанет выворачивать наизнанку.

Наконец Азирафаэль перестал блевать, обмяк и привалился холодным и потным лбом к плечу Кроули. Его пошатывало, от него разило переспевшими, подгнивающими фруктами. Кроули помог ему сесть, - они все равно были такие грязные, что хуже уже не будет, - и взглянул на неопрятную лужу. Кроули никогда не видел, чтобы ангела тошнило, даже после обильных попоек, когда у самого Кроули мутилось в голове, а желудок плясал в горле. Кроули, в принципе, не думал, что ангела может стошнить, ему казалось, что тот слишком… неземной для подобных реакций.

То, что Кроули увидел, заставило его выругаться. Ангел съежился и часто сглатывал, глаза у него были совершенно стеклянные, он весь дрожал и потел.  
\- Что за нахер?! – злобно спросил Кроули, рассматривая полупереваренные остатки своих фикусов, калатей и спатифиллумов в луже чего-то густого и подозрительного белесого. – Ты сожрал мои растения?!  
Азирафаэль, бледный и в кои-то веки начисто лишенный своей ангельской невозмутимой спеси, растерянно взглянул на него и утер губы. Кроули присмотрелся и понял, что странное опаловое вещество, которым тошнило ангела – это просто сгущенное молоко. Понятнее не стало, наоборот, все запуталось еще больше.

\- Ты сожрал мои растения! – злобно сказал Кроули, не сдержавшись, слишком уж жалко ему было свой маленький Эдем, на который Кроули убил столько сил, времени и криков. – И сгущенку!  
\- Я ничего не помню! – огрызнулся ангел. – Кроули, отстань, мне и так плохо!  
Он ссутулился и обнял себя руками, и выглядел, в самом деле, так погано, что Кроули решил отложить разборки на более удачный момент, и осторожно обнял ангела со спины.

\- Сможешь перенести нас отсюда в свой магазин? – тихо спросил Кроули. – Я думаю, мы все еще в Лондоне.  
Азирафаэль несчастно застонал. Его кудряшки слиплись от пота и потемнели, а глаза помутнели и запали, Кроули всерьез обеспокоился, ощупывая его холодную липкую кожу.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я попробую… надеюсь, не снесу какие-нибудь шкафы.  
\- Погоди! – встрепенулся Азирафаэль. – Я сам.  
Кроули не сумел сдержать кривую ухмылку – уж насколько ангелу было плохо, а о своих треклятых книжках он все-таки заботился больше, чем о себе.  
\- Держись за меня, - выдохнул Азирафаэль. – Не уверен, что получится…

Кроули зажмурился, вцепился руками в ангела – и ахнул от неожиданности и боли, с размаха впечатавшись спиной в тяжелый и высокий книжный шкаф. Будь он обычным человеком – наверняка сломал бы позвоночник от такого удара, но Кроули человеком не был, несмотря на видимость, поэтому только расцепил руки и сполз на пол, шипя от боли. Ангел тяжело дышал и морщился. Шкаф угрожающе зашатался, грозясь обвалиться им на головы, но устоял.  
Кроули кое-как поднялся на ноги и схватился за исцарапанную спину. Азирафаэль на четвереньках, совершенно не грациозно добрался до кресла, заполз в него, наплевав на то, что пачкает вековой грязью плюшевую обивку, и взглянул на Кроули диковатым взглядом.

\- Что с нами произошло? – спросил он. – Это какая-то… чертовщина какая-то! Это твои проделки?!  
Кроули покачал головой.  
\- Почему же сразу чертовщина? – спросил он, не удержав язык за зубами, слишком уж болела и чесалась спина там, где Кроули расшибся о мореный дуб. – Может, это твои!  
\- Сомневаюсь, - хмуро сказал Азирафаэль. – Совсем не в их стиле.  
Кроули поморщился.

Ему хотелось вымыться и выпить, и еще чтобы позвонки перестали так пугающе хрустеть от каждого движения. А потом, развалившись на кровати, можно обсудить, что за чертовщина, в самом деле, с ними произошла.  
Он уже предвкушал, как они с ангелом удобно устроятся в постели среди подушек, крепко обнимутся, ища успокоения и утешения друг в друге, выпьют вина… ангел несомненно чем-нибудь зажует стресс, радужной меренгой или кремовым пирожным, потом придется долго вытряхивать крошки. Но они что-нибудь придумают, вдвоем они разберутся, с тем, что снова подбросила им заскучавшая Вселенная.

\- Кроули, тебе, наверное, пора домой? – с холодной вежливостью спросил ангел.  
Кроули, который уже нацелился на припрятанную между двумя увесистыми Библиями старую бутылку Далмора, украшенную серебряным оленем, остановился и недоверчиво уставился на ангела.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он. – Ты меня выгоняешь? Сейчас?  
\- Мне надо обо всем подумать и привести себя в порядок, - сказал Азирафаэль. – В общем, извини, но я хотел бы остаться один.  
Кроули молчал и смотрел на него, опустив руки.

Он бы и хотел наскрести толику гнева, но в глубине души Кроули всегда подозревал, что идиллия, которая воцарилась между ним и ангелом, лишь временная передышка. Кроули вложил всего себя в эти странные отношения, отдался им полностью, но как только происходило что-то серьезное – испанская инквизиция, например, или Конец Света, мягкий и наивный ангел моментально лишался сантиментов и безжалостно прогонял его. Кроули, самый глупый демон на свете, до сих пор верил в их общую сторону, но реальность раз за разом ставила все на свои места.  
Единственное, что Кроули ощущал в этот момент - усталую безнадежную тоску… и липкую грязь на коже, конечно же.

\- Я тебе позвоню, - пообещал Азирафаэль.  
Кроули отмахнулся, у него не было никакого желания выслушивать очередные обещания.  
Он порылся в ворохе расшитых подушечек, будь они неладны, и нашел забытую черную футболку, не очень чистую, но в такой ситуации выбирать не приходилось.  
Кроули предпочел бы неторопливо принять горячую ванну, но ему уже указали, какое место он занимает в этом проклятом магазине, так что он щелчком пальцев привел себя в порядок, передернувшись от ощущения неестественной чистоты на коже, которая только что была покрыта разводами грязи, масла, пыли и черт знает чего. Черная несвежая футболка превратилась в штаны и вполне приличный приталенный пиджак.

Азирафаэль сидел в кресле, прижав колени к груди, и исподлобья наблюдал, как Кроули одевается. Кроули подумал было напоследок демонстративно грохнуть о стенку свою чашку, стоящую на полке, но это было бы слишком драматично, чашку было жалко, она Кроули очень нравилась – черная, матовая, с витой ручкой в виде змеи.  
Тем более, на полноценную обиду силы не было, а тихий мерзкий голосок жужжал между ушей «ты знал, что так и будет, ты всегда это знал, ничего другого для тебя не может быть, ты демон, ты отщепенец, пикантное развлечение для пресыщенного ангела».

«Катись ты к чертовой бабушке», - подумал Кроули.  
Никакой бабушки у чертей отродясь не водилось, Кроули был в курсе, но ему нравились ругательства, которые придумали люди, некоторые были весьма затейливыми, и Кроули к ним как-то невольно привык.

Ангел неохотно выбрался из кресла и собирался что-то сказать, но Кроули ушел, не прощаясь, тихонько закрыв дверь, и не останавливался, пока не вышел на площадь Пикадилли.  
Только там он понял, что льет проливной дождь, и он уже вымок насквозь. Кроули остановился на ступеньках у статуи и задрал лицо к небу, мутному и желто-синему от яркого городского освещения. У дождя был привкус дыма и бензина, он ничем не напоминал тот самый первый дождь, хрустально-чистый, безвкусный, смывший пыль с новенького невинного мира.

Кроули поморщился и жестом остановил запоздавший красный автобус, который проезжал мимо. Кроули даже не посмотрел, куда тот направляется, Кроули очень хотел домой – к своим растениям, если ангел не сожрал их подчистую, к тишине и пустоте, к своему одиночеству, которое за тысячи лет стало уютным и привычным, как любимая заношенная и растянутая рубаха, которую не стыдно надевать, когда ты наедине с собой.

***

Дома Кроули встретил жуткий и непонятный беспорядок, словно в его квартире бесновалось исполинское чудовище, вырвавшееся из самых глубоких глубинных глубин Ада.  
Кроули не был уверен, что там водится что-то подобное, но только этим он мог объяснить кошмарный хаос: кровать была продрана насквозь, из матраса во все стороны торчали пружины и наполнитель, из разодранных подушек высыпался пух и покрыл тонким слоем прикроватный столик и пол, все до единой лампы полопались, даже маленькая лампочка в вытяжке, которой Кроули почти не пользовался. Из-под опрокинутого холодильника натекла здоровенная лужа конденсата, и судя по густому удушливому запаху, эту лужу дополнило вино из разбитых бутылок, пролитое молоко и фруктовый сок.  
Неведомая вражина ухитрилась проломить мраморный стол – Кроули даже присвистнул, увидев, как вывернулись толстые резные ножки, украшенные ангелочками и змеями. Это с какой же силой надо было… что вообще нужно было делать, чтобы оставить такие разрушения?!!

Кроули попытался вспомнить – уж не подрались ли они с ангелом по пьяной лавочке, однако в воспоминаниях было совершенно пусто. Кроули помнил, как трахнул ангела именно на этом несчастном изувеченном столе, ангел сладко стонал под ним и царапал плечи, а потом… что-то они делали или о чем-то говорили - мысли слишком путались.  
Почему-то на ум пришли большие пестрые райские птицы, хотя Кроули не бывал в тропиках почти тысячу лет, а в опустевший Эдем и вовсе не возвращался с тех пор, как оттуда изгнали людей… по его вине, между прочим. Хотя, если он правильно понимал странные затеи Господа, люди в Эдеме все равно не зажились бы, было бы желание их оттуда выпереть на все четыре стороны, а повод найдется.

Кроули осторожно потрогал здоровенные глубокие царапины в бетонных стенах, передернул плечами и решил, что ему определенно нужно выпить.  
Он отвык надираться в одиночестве и не нашел ни одного бокала – то ли всё перетащил к неблагодарному ангелу, то ли все бокалы побились, пока здесь бесновалось нечто неведомое. Кроули, переступая через россыпи поблескивающего стекла, отыскал уцелевшую полупустую бутылку и сотворил чашку из двух больших черепков цветочного горшка.

Он сделал пару глотков и понял, что вино попросту не лезет в горло, не потому что вино выдохлось и сделалось неприятно теплым, проблема была в том, что Кроули, несмотря на усталость и глубокое огорчение, просто не хотел пить. Его душили обида и горечь, и даже страх перед неведомым разрушителем отступил, Кроули потихоньку выходил из милосердного состояния отупляющего шока, и все сильнее злился.

Злился он больше на себя, на свое упрямство и неразумный оптимизм, которые не давали ему отступиться там, где надо было отступиться давно. Ангел любил всех сразу – и не любил на самом деле никого, и Кроули он не любил, вопреки сладким словам, вопреки кокетливым взглядам, вопреки всему, что они пережили вместе. Но это, в общем-то, изначально было заложено в ангельской натуре, и Кроули сразу об этом знал, так что в том, что ему было больно, горько, тошно и обидно, был виноват он сам.  
Как ребенок тянулся к огню, как мотылек летел на ласковое пламя, бился как слепец снова и снова, и сгорал, и расшибался, протягивал себя на блюдечке, а взамен получал «Я ангел, ты демон, ты мне даже не нравишься».

Кроули врезал кулаком в стену и выругался от души. Его затопила злоба и глубокое, темное отчаяние, ярость, которая в былые времена толкала его на действительно паскудные вещи. Кроули грохнул кулаком еще раз, выругался так грязно, что ему немного полегчало, и запустил чашкой в дальний конец длинного коридора, который скрывался во мраке. Вино плеснуло на стену, словно кровь, но чашка не разбилась – она канула во тьме, как и не бывало. Кроули удивленно взглянул туда, а темнота вдруг вздохнула и в ней раскрылась пара больших серых глаз, сияющих во мраке мягким голубым светом.

\- Ну зачем же так? - укоризненно проговорила темнота.  
Она шуршала и дышала, пахла птичьими перьями и ванилью, и в ней распахивались глаза, голубые и серые, целый десяток или даже сотня, сосчитать было невозможно. Кроули поморщился и отвернулся.  
\- Чего еще тебе надо? – хмуро спросил он и принялся приводить кухню в порядок, не обращая внимания на незваного гостя.  
Стекло под ногами исчезло, сорванные полки повисли ровно, на них заблестели чистые и целые чашки и бокалы. Огромная вонючая лужа бесследно испарилась, холодильник вернулся на законное место и уютно заурчал, на дверце выстроились стройной шеренгой бутылки с вином. Со стен пропали грязные потеки и царапины, а в вытяжке загорелся теплый желтый свет лампочки.

Темнота подкралась, шелестя крыльями, на напряженные плечи Кроули легли теплые ладони.  
\- Я хотел извиниться.  
Кроули громко захлопнул холодильник и отстранился.  
\- Я не в обиде, - сказал он звенящим голосом. – Куда уж мне.  
Темнота нервно хихикнула и приникла к нему сзади, нежная, ласковая и горячая.  
\- Прости, мой дорогой, от старых привычек так трудно избавиться…  
Кроули вырвался из мягких объятий и щелчком включил свет в больших лампах под полотком. Ангел, уже чистенький и причесанный, зажмурился и машинально прикрыл лицо ладонью. Выглядел он получше, чем час назад, когда Кроули сбежал из книжного магазина, разрумянился, пах дождем, старыми книжками и карамелью.

\- Ну? – грубовато спросил Кроули, который не умел так быстро остывать и прощать.  
Азирафаэль нервно облизнул губы и попытался взять Кроули за руку – Кроули отгородился чайником и изобразил бурную деятельность, достал чашку, порылся в шкафчике, где хранил коробки с чаем, потом подвигал туда-сюда сахарницу, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

\- Позволь, я все объясню, - попросил Азирафаэль, наблюдая за ним. – Не злись.  
Кроули скривился – он, в общем-то, и не злился, он находился в состоянии холодного бешенства.  
\- Дело не в тебе, - проговорил ангел, но и сам понял, как неправдоподобно это звучит, и тут же торопливо добавил. – Дело в привычках, от которых сложно избавиться.  
Кроули промолчал. Азирафаэль смущенно поерошил влажные, завитые в тугие кудряшки волосы на затылке.  
\- Я привык справляться сам, - тихо сказал он. – И я был груб, Кроули… прости, это было очень невежливо с моей стороны.  
\- Плевать я хотел на твою вежливость! – заорал Кроули, у которого лопнуло терпение. – Ты мне не доверяешь!  
\- Доверяю, - жалобно проговорил ангел. – Я просто был не в себе, ты должен понять…  
Кроули отвернулся.

Шесть тысяч лет он входил в положение и приходил на помощь, был безотказным рыцарем для Дамы в беде, старался защищать ангела, несмотря на то, что этот эгоистичный беложопый кусок боженькиной благодати чаще всего не ценил его усилий, зачастую даже не замечал их.  
Но даже Кроули уставал, и теперь он устал «понимать» ангельскую тонкую душевную натуру, Кроули сам нуждался и в защите, и в жалости, а его выпихнули под дождь так решительно и без сантиментов… на что вообще эта пресвятая сволочь рассчитывает?

\- Я собираюсь принять душ, - холодно сказал Кроули. – Надеюсь, что когда вернусь, тебя здесь уже не будет, проваливай и решай свои проблемы сам!  
Лицо Азирафаэля болезненно скривилось, он потупился и побледнел, и стал выглядеть несчастным и расстроенным. Кроули испытал секундную мстительную радость, но тут же испугался, что ангел действительно уйдет. Он замялся на пороге кухни, но гордость, которой и так здорово досталось, не позволила ему взять слова обратно, так что Кроули расправил плечи и ушел.

Стекла просторной душевой кабины запотели от пара. Вода под ногами Кроули бурлила, закручиваясь водоворотами. Кроули недолго развлекался, заставляя ее вздыматься волнами до самого потолка, но это слишком сильно напоминало ему одно неприятное событие, так что он быстро прекратил. Кроули по привычке попытался отжать руками волосы – давно уже стригся коротко, так было проще, и мода, опять же... но память тысячелетий не так-то просто вытравить, Кроули то и дело забывал, что у него больше не грива длинных спутанных и жестких, как проволока, волос.

По обнаженной спине пробежал прохладный ветерок, тихонько хлопнула дверь ванной. Кроули улыбнулся, уставившись в стену, и даже не вздрогнул, когда к лопаткам прикоснулись нежные руки.  
\- Я велел тебе убираться, - холодно проговорил он.  
\- Да, - согласился Азирафаэль и прижался к нему. – И ты прав.  
\- В чем? – спросил Кроули, повернув голову.  
\- В том, что я бываю… ну… скотиной, - виновато проговорил ангел. – Ты ушел, а я понял, что совершил ошибку. Мне стало плохо без тебя. И страшно.  
\- Так ты поэтому примчался? – поморщился Кроули. – Испугался?  
\- За тебя, - тихо сказал Азирафаэль, уткнувшись пылающим лицом Кроули между лопаток. – Я подумал… вдруг больше тебя никогда не увижу?  
Кроули промолчал.

Его злость остыла, он больше не мог сердиться, он малодушно радовался, что ангел – с ним, прижимается к нему, пришел за помощью и советом. Надолго или нет – неважно, пока они вместе.

\- Мы на нашей стороне, - сказал ангел задумчиво, словно отозвавшись на его мысли. – Я привыкну к этому, просто дай мне немного времени, мой милый.  
Кроули повернулся к нему и обнял. Ангел, совершенно голый, незагорелый и мягкий, обнял его в ответ и положил голову на плечо Кроули.  
\- Прости меня, - грустно проговорил он.  
Кроули поцеловал его в скулу.

\- И за твои цветочки тоже прости, - повинился Азирафаэль. – Мне так жаль.  
\- Я реально не понимаю, как и зачем ты ухитрился их слопать, - фыркнул Кроули.  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами.  
\- Я не помню, - виновато ответил он. – Если позволишь, я постараюсь помочь…  
\- Не надо, - ответил Кроули. – Черт с ними, заведу новых.  
Азирафаэль поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Кроули в щеку, потом в уголок рта, потом в висок. Взгляд у него все еще был встревоженный и виноватый.

\- Пойдем в постель? – предложил Кроули, который ощутил, как сильно устал за этот день.  
Азирафаэль вспыхнул и потупился.  
\- Ох, - сказал он. – Ну что ж… я готов даже на что-нибудь совсем неприличное. В конце концов, я сегодня был плохим ангелом, да?  
Он смущенно засмеялся и взглянул на Кроули сияющими серыми глазами.  
\- Я имел в виду – пойдем спать, - медленно проговорил Кроули.  
Улыбка Азирафаэля застыла, стала кривоватой и принужденной.  
\- Ах! – только и сказал он. – Ну да… да, думаю, нам надо поспать.

\- Знаешь, я передумал, - Кроули ехидно посмотрел на ангела. – Ты сегодня и правда был большим ублюдком, чем обычно, поэтому…  
\- Да-да? – обрадовался Азирафаэль и нетерпеливо облизнул губы.  
Кроули неспешно положил ладони ему на бока и медленно повел вниз, погладил по бедрам, впился ногтями в упругие ягодицы, жопа у ангела была просто… просто божественная, Кроули готов был на нее молиться, если бы не опасался, что его однажды молнией пришибет.

Азирафаэль обнял его за шею, прижимаясь всем телом, взгляд у него поплыл, сделался томным и жаждущим.  
\- Думаю, мне придется сделать с тобой что-нибудь… ужасное, - вкрадчиво проговорил Кроули, нежно лаская его поясницу.  
\- Ужасное? – с надеждой отозвался ангел. – Насколько ужасное?  
\- Чудовищно ужасное, - пообещал Кроули. – Пойдем.

Они вышли из ванной, обнимаясь, причем ангел ухитрился подло ущипнуть Кроули за задницу. Кроули рассмеялся, зашел в спальню – и попятился, закрывая ангела своим телом.  
\- Что же ты, дорогой мой? - удивился Азирафаэль.  
Он выглянул из-за плеча Кроули и охнул. Кроули напрягся, готовый в любой момент отпихнуть ангела и попытаться как-нибудь уберечь его. Он ощущал, что Азирафаэль тоже напружинился, как перед дракой, мгновенно скинув расслабленную негу.

\- Возрадуйтесь, - кисло проговорил архангел Гавриил. – Ибо я принес вам Благую Весть.


	4. Chapter 4

Кроули знал за собой один грешок, - один из сотни других, - стресс заставлял его не только быстрее соображать, но и пробуждал идиотский юмор, не всегда уместный и не всегда смешной даже для Кроули.

Поэтому Кроули брякнул:  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, дорогуша, но во второе непорочное зачатие никто не поверит!  
Гавриил недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
\- Честно говоря, и в первое поверили не все и не сразу, - развязно проговорил Кроули. – Я читал парочку апокрифов, где…  
Ангел больно ткнул его в бок, намекая, что лучше бы заткнуться. Гавриил поморщился.

\- Азирафаэль, будь так добр, уйми своего… - он замялся, пытаясь с крайне брезгливым видом подобрать нужное слово. – Своего возлюбленного.  
\- Вы что, на Небесах все отстаете от прогресса? – удивился Кроули. – Возлюбленный?! Кто вообще так говорит?  
\- Кроули, хватит, - прошипел Азирафаэль. – Прекрати!  
Кроули заткнулся. Он успокоился довольно быстро для того, кому обломали приятное телесное времяпровождение, и кто совершенно не планировал проводить ночь в компании зануды и душнилы с архангельскими полномочиями.

\- Гавриил, - проговорил Азирафаэль с ледяной вежливостью. – Чем обязаны?  
Кроули, подумав, стащил с кровати черное покрывало и завернулся от шеи до пяток. Гавриил посмотрел на него неодобрительно, а Кроули вдруг осознал, что повторяет судьбу бедняжки Евы, которая познала наготу своего тела и была ею смущена, и тем самым обрекла весь род людской на страдания и смерть. Кроули едва не засмеялся от абсурда ситуации, но стоять обнаженным перед Гавриилом ему все-таки было некомфортно. Как-то плотоядненько и одновременно с отвращением архангел на него посматривал.

Азирафаэль и не думал прикрываться, он расправил плечи и незаметно, - как он считал, - втянул живот, стараясь казаться выше и солидней. Кроули испытал прилив глубокой нежности и любви к нему, Азирафаэль был такой… стойкий оловянный солдатик. Только вовсе не оловянный, а золотой, драгоценный, отважный и упрямый воин, истребитель пирожных и бесчисленных чашек чая. Херувим Восточных врат, с большим сердцем и огненным мечом… которого у него как раз не было, а жаль, против такого, как Гавриил, не помешало бы иметь что-то посущественней пульверизатора или монтировки.

\- Вас хотят видеть наверху, - сухо сказал Гавриил. – Обоих.  
\- На Небесах? – изумился Кроули.  
Гавриил замялся.  
\- Выше, - коротко ответил он.  
Кроули посмотрел на ангела и встретил такой же недоверчивый изумленный взгляд.  
\- Смешно, - сказал он, надеясь, что голос не задрожит. – Ха-ха! Считай, что я почти поверил.  
Кроули боялся даже надеяться на прощение. Не то чтобы он вообще нуждался в прощении… вернее, он бы никогда не признался, что нуждается.

\- Может, чаю? - нервно предложил Азирафаэль.  
Гавриил, кажется, собирался ответить что-то неприятное, но посмотрел на их лица и лишь отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- А я бы выпил, - сказал Азирафаэль и посмотрел на Кроули.  
\- Мне тоже надо выпить, - пробормотал Кроули, имея в виду, конечно, совсем не чай.  
К черту чай! Кроули трясло, так что он собирался опрокинуть пару стаканчиков виски хотя бы для успокоения нервишек.

Гавриил заметно заколебался, но на него не обратили внимания. Азирафаэль отправился на стильную и безжизненную кухню Кроули, а Кроули поплелся за ним, так что архангелу волей-неволей пришлось присоединиться к ним.

\- Ты видел Ее? – спросил Азирафаэль, ловко справляясь с ролью умелой хозяюшки.  
Он достал заварочный чайник и вытащил чашки, включил невыносимо дизайнерский электрочайник, - Кроули даже не был уверен, что чайник работает, дизайна в том было определенно больше, чем полезности, - достал пакет с чаем и отсыпал несколько ложек, отобрал у Кроули бутылку «Куропатки» и сам приложился, сделав пару крупных глотков. Гавриил наблюдал с непонятным выражением на холеном лице. Кроули возмущенно протянул руку и пощелкал пальцами, требуя, чтобы ему вернули виски.

\- Да, видел, - наконец ответил Гавриил. – Впервые после войны Она почтила меня личной аудиенцией!  
Его лицо, волевое и решительное, - хоть сейчас на агитационный плакат! - вдруг смягчилось и стало почти человечным, немного смущенным и растерянным.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что после бунта Она даже тебя отлучила? – изумился Кроули. – Ты же всегда был Ее любимчиком после Люцифера!  
Гавриил скривился.  
\- Хочу сказать, что это не твое дело, демон! – огрызнулся он. – И не только я был Ее любимчиком!  
\- А кто еще? – с любопытством спросил Кроули, катая бутылку в руках, чтобы виски согрелся.  
У Гавриила сделалось очень задумчивое лицо, как будто он пытался что-то вспомнить, да так и не смог.

\- Она похвалила мое пальто, - вдруг сказал он. – Сказала, что мне идет.  
Он двинулся как сомнамбула, сел на ближайший стул и посмотрел на Азирафаэля почти умоляюще.  
\- Я не знал, что ответить, - сознался Гавриил. – Это было так…  
\- Ты хотя бы сказал боженьке «спасибо»? - вмешался Кроули.  
Гавриил раздраженно взглянул на него.  
\- Да, сказал! – злобно ответил он. – Ты держишь меня за идиота?  
\- Конечно же нет, ну что ты, - вовремя встрял Азирафаэль и принялся агрессивно разминать Кроули плечи, намекая, что в этом случае лучше промолчать.

\- Что еще Она сказала? – спросил Кроули, отхлебнув виски.  
Ему потихоньку становилось хорошо. Кроули прекрасно понимал, что это банальное опьянение, от которого можно избавиться по щелчку пальцев, но ему было так весело и спокойно, что он предпочел надираться.  
\- Сказала, что вы должны соединить сердца и предстать перед Ее ликом, - ответил Гавриил, принюхиваясь к аромату, который истекал из чайничка. – А можно мне чаю?

Азирафаэль сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и бросился ухаживать за ним – поставил чашку, налил чай и подвинул блюдце с сахарным печеньем. Кроули неодобрительно взглянул на него, но не стал унижаться глупой и жалкой ревностью.

\- Как именно соединить сердца? – спросил Кроули, стараясь не цепляться языком за зубы и изъясняться внятно.  
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Гавриил, подозрительно обнюхивая печенюшку.  
\- Просто положи это в рот! – не выдержал Кроули, наблюдая за его осторожными попытками. – Или у вас на Небесах принято наоборот?  
\- На Небесах не оскверняют храм своего тела, - вдруг сказал Азирафаэль и улыбнулся странной ядовитой улыбкой.  
Гавриил откусил кусочек печенья и принялся жевать, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

\- Может, речь о совокуплении? – предположил он.  
Кроули поперхнулся виски, Азирафаэль – чаем.  
\- А что? – удивился Гавриил. – Совокупление - частая практика среди смертных, примерно шесть тысяч раз за жизнь, я видел статистические выкладки, они называют это единением, спариванием, коитусом и еб…  
\- Еще чаю? – рявкнул Азирафаэль, звонко стукнув чашкой по столу.  
Кроули крупно вздрагивал всем телом, зажав рот обеими руками.

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Гавриил. – Вода со вкусом травы мне не нравится.  
\- А как насчет воды со вкусом бобов? – гостеприимно спросил Азирафаэль и мимолетно ткнул Кроули в плечо, чтобы тот прекратил беззвучно ржать.  
\- Можно попробовать, - милостиво ответил Гавриил.  
\- Протрезвей! – прошипел Азирафаэль, но Кроули лишь отмахнулся.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Кроули, когда сумел справиться с собой. – Заняться сексом прямо сейчас? Хочешь посмотреть?  
Гавриил посмотрел на него так задумчиво и оценивающе, что Кроули пожалел, что ляпнул. Он решил, в самом деле, протрезветь.  
\- Не думаю, что есть необходимость в свидетеле, - сказал Гавриил. – Я должен лишь передать весть, на дальнейшее мои полномочия не распространяются.

Кроули искоса взглянул на ангела – тот метал глазами молнии, судя по всему, Кроули предстоял неприятный разговор, когда пернатый душнила изволит доклевать печенье и раскланяться.

\- А если мы откажемся? – спросил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль перестал злиться и посмотрел на него с неподдельным удивлением. Гавриил тоже перестал надламывать печенье на мелкие кусочки и уставился на Кроули фиалковыми глазами.  
\- Откажетесь? – спросил Гавриил так, словно Кроули заявил ему, что Солнце встает на западе, например, или что в раю теперь будут жить закоренелые грешники.  
\- Может, я не хочу видеться с Ней! – Кроули пожал плечами. – Мне нечего Ей сказать.  
Гавриил нахмурился и побагровел.  
\- Прости, дай нам минутку посовещаться, - вмешался Азирафаэль и схватил Кроули за рукав.  
Гавриил кивнул.

Азирафаэль несколько секунд ждал, но Гавриил так и не понял, что его завуалированно попросили выйти, так что Азирафаэль решительно потащил Кроули за собой с такой прытью, что Кроули пару раз едва не запутался в ногах.

\- Во-первых, живо протрезвей! – злобно зашептал Азирафаэль, прижав Кроули спиной к стене. – Нашел время надираться!  
Кроули скривился, но послушался, и через крайне неприятную минуту был трезв, зол и разочарован.  
\- Во-вторых, что это за бунт? – спросил Азирафаэль, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Господь тебя призывает, Кроули! Нас обоих! Как мы можем не послушаться?  
\- А вот так! – огрызнулся Кроули. – Не хочу и не пойду! Я падший, мне положено класть болт на Ее приказы!  
\- При чем тут гвозди? – удивился Азирафаэль. – Кроули, ты… ты боишься, что ли?  
\- Не вижу смысла, - ответил Кроули, глядя в сторону. – Что Она мне скажет? Что я Ей скажу?  
\- Тебе стыдно, - тихо проговорил Азирафаэль, который был весьма проницательным, когда ему было это выгодно.  
\- Что, если так? – зло спросил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль помолчал.

\- Кроули, Она ведь и так все знает, - наконец сказал он. – Я думаю, случилось что-то важное, если Она хочет видеть нас обоих.  
Кроули беспомощно взглянул на него, но ангел встал на цыпочки и поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Мы не можем струсить, - уверенно сказал ангел. – Нельзя отказывать Господу, это просто…  
Он пожал плечами, не сумев подобрать слов.  
\- Да я еще в Райских вратах вспыхну как свечка, - грустно сказал Кроули. – Второй раз такой фокус не пройдет.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - пообещал Азирафаэль, взяв его за руку.

Они вернулись на кухню, и Кроули с неудовольствием заметил, что Гавриил уже вовсю инспектирует холодильник с непринужденной наглостью.  
\- Пшено в другом ящике, - хмуро сказал Кроули.  
Гавриил выпрямился.  
\- Ну так что, вы уже соединили сердца? – доброжелательно спросил он. – А я думал, что это длится дольше. Я читал статистику, и там было указано…  
\- Ничего мы не соединяли, - ответил Азирафаэль со сдержанным раздражением. – Мы обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию. Кроули может рассчитывать на нейтралитет Небес?  
Гавриил пожал плечами.

\- Я хочу быть полностью уверен, что моему… возлюбленному ничего не угрожает, - твердо сказал Азирафаэль.  
Кроули заметил, что они до сих пор держатся за руки. Он попытался отпустить ангела, чтобы не казаться маленьким потерянным ребенком, но понял, что не может – они стремительно сливались с ангелом и уже срослись от локтя до кончиков мизинцев.

\- Ой, - сказал Кроули.  
\- … неприкосновенность, - закончил Азирафаэль. – Поклянись твоим именем!  
\- Детка, не время для казуистики, - нервно проговорил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль посмотрел на него возмущенно, то ли потому, что Кроули его перебил, то ли потому, что прилюдно назвал его словцом, которое они придерживали только для постели.  
\- Ой, - сказал Азирафаэль, заметив, что происходит. – Кроули, ты…  
\- Мы, - испуганно сказал Кроули, ощущая, что его притягивает к ангелу в буквальном смысле. – Мы… мф-ф!  
Он успел испугаться. И успел вспомнить. И исчез.

***

Кроули услышал странный сдавленный звук – медленно сел, ощущая себя совсем разбитым, и посмотрел на ангела. Тот, совершенно голый, и почему-то весь в крови, сидел на полу, обхватив себя за колени, и смотрел немигающим взглядом в сторону кровати.  
Потом ангел взглянул на него, глаза у него были мокрые и едва заметно светились даже в полумраке, и всхлипнул. Кроули поднялся на ноги и обернулся… и пожалел, что не остался на полу, так было бы надежнее.

Долбаный архангел Гавриил возлежал на кровати, широко раскинув руки, словно ненароком очутился на распятии. Кровать была перемазана кровью, как и светлое пальто Гавриила, и стена, словно об нее бились измазанные крылья. Собственно, Кроули узнал архангела только по распахнутому и подранному пальто жемчужного цвета, а голову, оторванную с особой жестокостью, он заметил лишь через несколько секунд.

\- Кроули, - шепотом позвал Азирафаэль. – Мне страшно.  
Кроули чуть было не огрызнулся, что ему тоже страшно, но в последний момент додумался прикусить язык. Ангел открыто просил его поддержки и защиты, и срываться на него было не самой лучшей идеей.  
Кроули опустился перед ним на колени и крепко обнял, а Азирафаэль немедленно вцепился в него, положив голову на плечо. Так они и сидели, растерянные и напуганные, минуты текли, и в воздухе все сильнее пахло кровью и благовониями.

\- Кажется, этот кретин замироточил на мою постель, - проворчал Кроули и отстранился.  
Азирафаэль шумно вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Что думаешь? – спросил он, осматривая распростертое архангельское тело, укатившуюся голову с закрытыми глазами, и подсохшие брызги крови.  
Кроули помялся, но, в конце концов, признал очевидное:  
\- Думаю, что это мы его развоплотили, - сказал он. – Что он вообще здесь делал? Он нам угрожал?  
\- Вроде бы нет, - ответил ангел, хмурясь. – Он собирался что-то нам сказать…  
Он мучительно потер виски.  
\- Что-то насчет… нет, не могу вспомнить. Это так странно!

Кроули достал из шкафа черный костюм, висящий на вешалке, и принялся одеваться. Пальцы у него дрожали, но он заставил себя успокоиться.

\- Что ты делаешь? – с недоумением спросил Азирафаэль, коротким жестом испарив с себя всю кровь.  
\- Собирайся, мы едем в Тадфилд, - сказал Кроули.  
\- Ты думаешь, это проделки Адама? – удивился Азирафаэль. – Зачем ему это?  
\- Я думаю, что если кто-то может нам помочь, то только малыш-антихрист, - ответил Кроули. – Он видит больше, чем другие.  
Азирафаэль подошел к креслу, снял с него сложенный плед, встряхнул его раз и другой, и с удовлетворением кивнул, когда в руках у него оказался бежевый костюм и жилетка.

В машине Азирафаэль неожиданно забрался назад, удобно устроился на заднем сиденье и попросил:  
\- Дай свой… мобильный телефон, так правильно называется?  
\- Зачем? – удивился Кроули, но послушно перебросил ему смартфон. – Собираешься прочитать мои входящие сообщения?  
Он улыбнулся и поддразнил ангела:  
\- Думаешь, я тебе изменяю?  
Азирафаэль не обратил на его слова никакого внимания, он пощелкал по экрану, приноравливаясь, и обнаружил заметки.

\- Если ты собираешься гуглить амнезию, боюсь, нам это не поможет, - заметил Кроули. - Потеря памяти не объясняет, зачем мы напали на твоего бывшего начальника.  
\- Может, это не мы, - вяло ответил Азирафаэль.  
\- Это мы, - уверенно ответил Кроули. – Больше некому и незачем.  
\- А нам зачем? – логично спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Кроули. – Он, конечно, болван и душнила, но не настолько…  
\- Ты вообще представляешь, как сложно оторвать голову? – осведомился Азирафаэль, подвинувшись к Кроули вплотную, почти уткнувшись губами ему в ухо. – Тем более, голыми руками!  
Кроули поежился, вспомнив зверски вырванный позвоночник.

\- Неа, - сказал он. – А у тебя откуда такой опыт?  
\- Теоретический, - ответил Азирафаэль, но Кроули показалось, что ангелок немного привирает.  
Кроули его никогда в деле не видел, во время Падения им повезло не встретиться, но херувим с огненным мечом – это нечто большее, чем улыбчивый и благожелательный сгусток света и любви, так что, возможно, не обошлось без всяких отрываний и отрезаний. Правда, Азирафаэль об этом явно не хотел говорить.

\- Я хочу записать дату и время, - пояснил ангел. – Думаю, нам это поможет.  
\- Каким образом? – осведомился Кроули.  
Ночная трасса была совершенно пуста, так что Кроули мог гнать на полной скорости, не обращая никакого внимания на светофоры. Он еще и поглядывал на Азирафаэля, повернув голову, и в кои-то веки ангел ничего не сказал ему о правилах дорожного движения. Даже не заикнулся на привычную тему «Кроули смотри на дорогу».

\- Пока не знаю, - признался Азирафаэль. – Может, мы вычислим какую-то закономерность, что-нибудь поймем… слишком много неизвестных, чтобы стоить предположения.  
Кроули вжал педаль газа до упора, «Бентли» занесло, ангел громко ахнул и вцепился в спинку переднего сиденья. Кроули выровнял машину на обочине и откинулся назад.

\- Что? – взволнованно спросил ангел. – Что такое?  
\- Благая Весть, - медленно проговорил Кроули, хмурясь от головной боли, стискивающей виски. – Твой начальник… он принес нам благую весть, вот зачем он явился.  
\- Кто-то снова беременный? – перепугался ангел. – Только этого не хватало!  
Кроули закрыл глаза, Азирафаэль подвинулся к нему и положил прохладные нежные пальцы на пылающий лоб.

\- Нам не нужно в Тадфилд, - проговорил Кроули, блаженствуя от ощущения холодка. – Подойдет любая церковь… и не спрашивай, я сам не знаю, что делаю!  
Ангел удивленно хмыкнул.  
\- Когда я пытаюсь думать и планировать, я сразу забываю, - попытался объяснить Кроули. – Утекает, как… как…  
\- Как песок сквозь пальцы, - подсказал ангел.  
\- Да, - согласился Кроули. – Так что нам нужен любой дом божий, а дальше разберемся.  
\- Мне погуглить? – осведомился ангел.  
\- Разве у тебя не встроен природный навигатор? – съехидничал Кроули. – Я думал, ты все храмы в округе можешь разыскать своим ангельским компасом.  
\- Ха-ха, - саркастически отозвался Азирафаэль. – Очень смешно, мой милый.

Он откинулся назад и уткнулся в телефон. Кроули несколько секунд разглядывал его сосредоточенное лицо, подсвеченное рассеянным светом смартфона. Кроули привык видеть на этом лице умиротворение, милую улыбку и доброжелательность ко всему живому, но сейчас ангел был напряжен и собран, и показался Кроули в каком-то смысле… незнакомым, что ли, спустя шесть тысяч лет дружбы и какого-никакого подобия отношений.  
\- Дорогой, смотри на дорогу, прошу тебя, - проговорил ангел, не отвлекаясь от карты.  
Кроули отвернулся и взялся за руль.

Маленький храм нашелся совсем неподалеку, - Кроули даже разогнаться как следует не успел, - собственно, даже не храм, а крошечная католическая часовенка, новодел, собранный на скорую руку в девятнадцатом веке, как только англиканская церковь выпустила страну из своих щупалец.

\- Что здесь? Мощи? – спросил Кроули, оглядываясь.  
Он приметил дорожки, по которым, судя по всему, часто ходили, несмотря на глушь, и цветы, высаженные вдоль дорожек.  
\- Святой источник, - проговорил Азирафаэль, шумно втянув воздух.  
Кроули невольно вздрогнул, ему не нравилась идея очутиться там, где святая вода льется, буквально, ручьем, пусть даже это не настоящая святая вода. Все равно больно обожжет, если что.

Азирафаэль взял его за руку и повел за собой.  
\- Там никого нет, - тихо сказал он. – Мы никому не помешаем.  
Он легонько толкнул дверь - и она гостеприимно распахнулась, ну конечно, навестил ангел божий, как же иначе, странно, что Кроули этой дверью не прищемило нос!

Кроули сделал шаг, и другой, и едва не рухнул на колени, испуганно попятился, шипя от боли. В таких маленьких городках и сельских закоулках люди верят куда сильнее и искренней, чем в больших городах, вера здесь не просто пустопорожнее слово, сотрясающее воздух. Кроули уже не мог сравнить это с раскаленным в полуденный зной песком, это было раскаленное докрасна железо – и это было больно.  
Азирафаэль остановился и посмотрел на него с недоумением, Кроули мрачно взглянул в ответ.  
\- Ох, прости! – спохватился ангел. – Прости, я совершенно забыл!

Кроули с тоской взглянул на небольшую скульптуру Девы Марии, стоящую в другом конце часовни. Резчик с художником, - возможно, один и тот же человек, - постарались, обозначили и складки на длинном платье цвета выцветшей розы, и звездочки на платке, покрывающем смиренно опущенную голову, и белые ирисы, лежащие у нее ног.  
Кроули ощущал, что ему нужно туда, к этой скульптурке, но пройти придется натурально через адские муки… как это в духе Всевышнего!

Кроули сглотнул и переступил через порог, приготовившись бежать со всех ног и надеясь только, что не загорится черным пламенем у алтаря. Азирафаэль, понаблюдав, как Кроули со сложным лицом мнется на пороге часовни, молча подошел, обхватил его под задницей и перекинул через плечо. Кроули поперхнулся.  
\- Дорогой, пожалуйста, не вертись, - попросил ангел. – Я не хочу тебя уронить.  
Кроули замер, вцепившись в молочно-белый плащ.  
\- И не комментируй, будь добр.  
Кроули послушно захлопнул рот.

Азирафаэль остановился у алтаря, беглым взглядом окинул расставленные корзины с поздними осенними цветами и спелыми яблоками.  
\- Ну? – спросил он. – Что дальше, Кроули?  
\- Господи, мы пришли! – неуверенно и несмело проговорил Кроули. – Это мы!  
Азирафаэль, поразмыслив, осторожно спустил Кроули на пол, сообразив, что разговаривать кверху задом некрасиво, невежливо, и вообще не полагается, хоть с Богом, хоть с кем.  
Кроули едва не зарычал, но вовремя сообразил встать ботинками на ноги ангелу. Тот поморщился, но промолчал, и придержал Кроули за бока. Они переглянулись и уставились на алтарь. Минуты текли в тишине, тускло горели крошечные лампочки под скульптурой Марии.

\- Это и был твой план? – наконец спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- А у тебя был план получше?! – оскорбился Кроули.  
Ангел опустил взгляд. Кроули, наоборот, уставился на скульптуру.  
\- Похожа, - сказал он, неожиданно для себя. – Помнишь Мариам?  
Ангел тоже взглянул на вырезанную из дерева фигуру и посерьезнел, его взгляд смягчился.  
\- Очень похожа, - согласился он. – Кроули, что нам делать дальше?  
Кроули задумался.  
\- Молиться? – наконец, предположил он.  
\- Я тебя сейчас столкну, - раздраженно пригрозил Азирафаэль. – Во-первых, ты мне ноги оттоптал, а во-вторых, совсем не смешно!  
\- Разве похоже, что я с-с-смеюсь? – зашипел на него Кроули. – И вообще, с-с-странная у тебя реакция, ангел! Это ведь ты должен чуть что взывать к Боженьке!

Азирафаэль не ответил - он молча смотрел вверх, на потолок, и почти не слушал. У Кроули даже руки зачесались звонко щелкнуть его по лбу, но Азирафаэль вдруг аккуратно подцепил его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову – Кроули осекся. Его злость, страх и раздражение словно ветром сдуло.  
Крыша часовни бесследно исчезла, от горизонта до горизонта раскинулось звездное небо, такое яркое и прекрасное, каким оно было до изобретения электричества. Звезды мерцали и звенели в космической пустоте, галактика сияла, дышала и пела для них под музыку сфер. Кроули мельком отметил, что стены часовни тоже исчезли, осталось лишь безбрежное звездное небо – и статуя Марии, которая по-прежнему освещалась тусклыми лампочками.

Кроули невольно взял ангела за руку. На него уже давно не накатывало такое ощущение могущества и абсолютной власти над всем сущим, перед которой он был лишь мелкой песчинкой. Он сглотнул, наблюдая, как распахнулись огромные белые крылья, и как Азирафаэль избавляется от человеческой оболочки, словно от старой одежды – его тело оплывало, из-под него лучился яркий свет, раскрывались мудрые глаза и шелестели перья. Кроули пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть, но он чувствовал, что и сам уже давно не двуногий, и совсем не похож на человека. Чешуя поскрипывала, упруго свивались тугие кольца, распахнулись короткие опаленные черные перья.

«Я помню», - хотел было сказать Кроули, если бы не забыл человеческие языки, если бы мог говорить. – «Я вспомнил, кто мы, я знаю, что мы такое».  
Это знание наполнило его глубокой горечью и такой же сильной любовью. А потом все перестало иметь значение.


	5. Chapter 5

Рафаэль относился ко всем паркам с равнодушием - они казались ему бледным подобием Эдемского сада, тусклой копией, которая, между прочим, подтверждала его невеселые мысли о вырождении человечества и мира в целом.   
Но Сент-Джеймсский парк ему чем-то понравился, хотя здесь было очень людно и не очень похоже на райский сад. Возможно, в нем говорили отголоски Этих. За тысячелетия они успели обзавестись симпатиями и антипатиями, любимой едой, любимым вином и любимыми вещами. 

Рафаэль, интереса ради, попробовал сесть за руль Бентли, и хотя он прекрасно знал, что понятия не имеет, как управлять этой колесницей, его руки ловко и без заминки провернули ключ зажигания и легли на руль, так что он прокатился по трассе М25, хотя, конечно, больше простоял в пробках.   
Да и в книжном магазине, который он облюбовал как временное логово, он порой ощущал тоску и необъяснимое желание потрогать книги, раскрыть какой-нибудь толстый томик и углубиться в древние истории, на которые он, вообще-то, плевать хотел.

Лебеди! Вот что его по настоящему огорчало! Лебеди, утки и чайки его упрямо игнорировали, никогда не подплывали за хлебными корочками и свежим батоном, прямо-таки избегали, и это расстраивало его больше всего в этом странном, суетливом, пустом и глупом мире.   
Надоедливые голуби, которые досаждали всем, облетали его стороной, для него не пели соловьи, даже вороны не каркали ему вслед. Птицы, которые когда-то были ему друзьями, забыли его и боялись, чувствуя своей примитивной птичьей натурой, что он не человек, не зверь, но живой и опасен. А ведь когда-то райские птицы сопровождали его и ели из его рук. 

Ее он узнал сразу. Она вышла с запада, со стороны статуи какой-то человеческой королевы, и не спеша свернула с широкой аллеи на тропку, ведущую к пруду. Рафаэль смотрел, как Она подходит, и старался не улыбаться от переполняющего его света и счастья. Она была высокая, светловолосая и некрасивая, - такие лица называют мужиковатыми, отозвался тихий внутренний голос, похожий на голос Кроули, - но очень-очень обаятельная, в клетчатой рубашке и потрепанных грязно-белых кроссовках. Человеку с таким лицом хочется рассказать секрет, мучающий годами, к человеку с таким лицом хочется прижаться, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, таких людей любят с первого взгляда раз и навсегда. Человеком Она, конечно же, не была. 

Птицы узнали Ее и всполошились, зеленая листва шелестела для Нее, ветерок остужал полуденный зной для Ее радости, каждая мушка и бабочка, каждый камушек и травинка радовались и по-своему пели хвалу Господу. Но не люди.   
Люди Ее почти не замечали, безразлично скользили взглядом и спешили по своим делам, как суетливые муравьи. И все же… все же Рафаэль видел, как светлеют их лица, разглаживаются морщинки, а глаза начинают блестеть и сиять молодым светом, когда Она проходила мимо.

«Дети, - вдруг понял Рафаэль. – Дети видят Господа».  
Он заметил, как поворачиваются Ей вслед детские головки, белые и черные, смугленькие и пестрые от веснушек, в кудряшках, в косичках и ленточках, когда Она шла мимо, одаряя мир и этот день своей благодатью. 

Рафаэль встал, когда Она подошла ближе, бережно взял Ее руку и поцеловал шершавую ладонь с загорелой, обветрившейся кожей и коротко обстриженными ногтями. Рука труженика, рука созидателя и творца.  
\- Мама, - почтительно сказал он. – Какое блаженство созерцать Тебя!  
\- Сделай лицо попроще, - фыркнула Она и улыбнулась, заметив его оторопь.  
Вселенная воссияла от Ее улыбки, в пруду барахталась рыба, на клумбах благоухали цветы. 

Она опустилась на скамейку и потянула Рафаэля за собой, долго всматривалась в него, потом погладила его по щеке.  
\- Ты несчастлив, - сказала Она.  
Рафаэль кивнул.  
\- Я не могу найти себе места в этом мире, - признался он. – Я пытался, но…  
Он покусал губу, не осмеливаясь на дерзость, но потом заметил смешливые лучики в углах Ее голубых глаз, и понял, что Она знает. Она знает все.

\- Стоил ли этот мир моей жертвы? – шепотом спросил он. – За что я отдал свое бессмертие? Зачем я разделил свою душу?  
Она промолчала, лишь с любовью поглаживала его пальцы, с нежным пылом матери, которая соскучилась по своему ребенку. 

\- Люди злые, глупые и жадные, - с горечью сказал Рафаэль.  
\- Иногда, - согласилась Она. – Но еще они бывают добрыми и щедрыми, милосердными, верными и умными.  
Рафаэль искоса посмотрел на Нее и подумал вдруг, что братец Люцифер, если бы услышал сейчас, как Она говорит о человечестве, никогда бы не поднял восстание. 

Она без сомнения любила людей… примерно так же, как люди любят домашних питомцев, котиков, например. Люди заботятся о котиках, ласкают их, лелеют, балуют, играют с ними, наслаждаются их повадками и капризами, дрессируют их, наказывают, когда необходимо, но это любовь сильного к несоизмеримо слабому, в этой любви нет ничего от равных. Если бы Люцифер это понял, его не переполнила бы ревность, гордыня и горечь… а Рафаэлю не пришлось бы пожертвовать собой.

\- Ты спас их дважды, - заметила Она, наблюдая за тенью, набежавшей на его лицо. – В Эдемском саду они бы выродились и никогда не стали теми, кем стали. Ты дал им необходимое развитие.  
\- За это они меня ненавидят, - развеселился Рафаэль. – То есть, бедняжку Люцифера.  
Она лишь на мгновение поморщилась, но солнце скрылось за тучами, а ветерок стал зябким. Рафаэль передернул плечами от холода и прикусил язык.

\- Что-то ты совсем скис, - сказала Она. – Хочешь мороженое?  
Рафаэль заморгал, уставившись на Нее с удивлением.  
\- Клубничное? Лимонное? – Она усмехнулась и поднялась, потащила его за рукав. – Пойдем.  
Солнышко выглянуло из-за туч и снова стало по-летнему тепло. Поздние бабочки порхали со цветка на цветок, в кронах деревьев пели птицы, выводя осанну.

\- Они, эти двое, меня удивили, - неожиданно даже для себя сказал Рафаэль. – Я просматривал их воспоминания, они… очень странные.  
Она вдруг рассмеялась, словно вспомнила хорошую шутку, голубые глаза засияли, а лучики-морщинки стали глубже.   
\- Славные, - согласилась Она. – Смешные.  
\- Они совсем запутались, - сказал Рафаил с осуждением. – Демон слишком человечен, а ангел – прагматик и эгоист. Я не думал, что они сумеют превратиться в полноценные личности. 

\- Куда ты клонишь? – спросила Она, остановившись в конце очереди к мороженщику.  
\- Я не знаю, что делать, - признался Рафаэль. – Я совсем чужой в этом мире, мне здесь не нравится. Люди все испортили!  
Она промолчала.  
\- Но эти двое… они приспособились, - задумчиво проговорил Рафаэль. – Они были счастливы, я это чувствую.  
\- Ты готов уступить им второй раз? – осведомилась Она, вытащила из кармана линялых синих джинсов зеленую бумажку и протянула ее мороженщику.  
Рафаэль терпеливо ждал.  
\- Шоколадное, - сказал он исключительно из чувства противоречия.   
Она улыбнулась и протянула ему шоколадное эскимо. 

\- Зачем тебе это, Господи? – спросил Рафаэль, когда они отошли и медленно зашагали по тропинке.  
\- Что именно? – спросила Она, задумчиво поглядывая на свое клубничное мороженое на палочке.   
\- Ну вот очередь из смертных, - пояснил он. – И деньги, и мороженое… Ты ведь можешь получить все по мановению руки.  
\- Так не интересно, - ответила Она, сморщив нос. – Этот мир очень интересный и забавный, если не пытаться разломать его на части и посмотреть, как он работает. Мне нравится. 

«Потоп, - шепнул Рафаэлю внутренний голос. – Десять казней Египетских. Иисус. Инквизиция. Войны. Жертвы. Боль. Она неоднократно пыталась разломать и посмотреть, Она знает, о чем говорит». К ужасу Рафаэля, этот грустный и смирный голос был похож на мягкий выговор Азирафаэля.   
Он покосился на Нее и заметил вдруг, что губы у Нее дрожат, а растаявшее мороженое течет по пальцам. Рафаэль тут же достал сложенный открахмаленный носовой платок и протянул Ей. 

\- Я не буду решать за тебя и никогда не решала, - сказала Она, утирая испачканную руку. – Ты должен сделать выбор сам, но Адама Янга с этим миром больше не случится, и никто не сумеет изменить Вселенную.   
\- Даже ты? – спросил Рафаэль, позволив себе дерзость.  
Она остановилась и ожгла его взглядом, от которого он съежился, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не пасть ниц перед Господом. 

\- Я не хочу ничего менять, - холодно сказала Она. – Все идет так, как должно, и будет еще лучше.  
Рафаэль задумался. Впереди уже виднелся дворец, и большая статуя, и людей на аллее стало значительно больше.   
\- Эти двое будут счастливы, если я позволю им жить? – спросил он.  
\- Сынок, я Бог, а не гадалка, - язвительно ответила Она. – Какого ответа ты ждешь?  
\- Что все будет хорошо, - улыбнулся Рафаэль.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - ответила Она, смягчившись.  
\- Спасибо… и слава Тебе, Господи, - прошептал он, чувствуя, наконец, и спокойствие, и тихую радость, и надежду. – Да святится имя Твое, да придет Царство Твое, да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Образ Бога списан с Милдред Хейз, персонажа Фрэнсис Макдормэнд из фильма "Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri".
> 
> 2\. Канонически Рафаэль не только черепашка-ниндзя и итальянский живописец, но еще и архангел. Авторским произволом я "повысила" его до серафима, потому что ангельская иерархия путанная, часто противоречащая себе, и вообще весьма условна, на самом деле, а я могу просто потому что могу.


	6. Chapter 6

Кроули с трудом сел и обхватил руками гудящую голову. Во рту было сухо и кисло, между висками бродила звенящая боль, а открывать глаза Кроули попросту боялся - но судя по запаху пыльных книг, ладана и жасминового чая, он находился в книжном магазине Азирафаэля, и ему ничего не угрожало, кроме жуткого похмелья, разумеется.   
У Кроули не было сил избавить себя от страданий даже каким-нибудь маленьким чудом, все кости ломило, чесалась спина, и даже зубы ныли, настолько погано ему было.   
Кроули громко застонал и попытался осторожно приоткрыть хотя бы один глаз. 

Ангел стоял между двумя высокими шкафами, спиной к окну, и от этого казалось, что он весь залит светом и сияет. Кроули не видел выражения его лица, зато увидел, что ангел держит поднос. Кроули стало плохо, когда он увидел на подносе сэндвичи с яйцом, и похорошело, когда он уловил аромат крепкого кофе. Ангел тихо засмеялся, заметив мученическое выражение его физиономии, осторожно поставил поднос Кроули на колени и обеими руками, прохладными и нежными, сжал гудящую голову, поглаживая всклокоченные рыжие волосы.

\- У-у-у, - протянул Кроули, с наслаждением ощущая, как отступает головная боль. – Что вчера было?  
\- А что ты помнишь? – с интересом спросил Азирафаэль, почесывая его за ушами.  
Кроули припал к кофе - пил его, обжигаясь и причмокивая от удовольствия, потом неохотно откусил сэндвич.  
\- Если в общих чертах, - пробормотал он с набитым ртом. – То ничего.   
Он даже удивился и порылся в памяти, но обрывки воспоминаний были такими несвязными, что Кроули не стал им доверять.

\- Ты приехал ко мне на ужин, - неуверенно проговорил Кроули. – А потом, вроде бы, мы поехали кататься по городу… да?  
Азирафаэль загадочно улыбнулся.  
\- Моя машина! – ужаснулся Кроули и вскочил на ноги.   
У него закружилась голова, и он плюхнулся обратно на край переворошенной постели.   
\- С твоей машиной все в порядке, - мягко сказал Азирафаэль, который вовремя успел подхватить чашку с недопитым кофе. – Она припаркована у магазина.  
\- Цела? – с надеждой спросил Кроули.  
\- Ни царапинки, - уверил его Азирафаэль.   
\- Слава Бо… Са… ура! – выдохнул Кроули и поскреб ногтями торчащие дыбом волосы на затылке.  
Азирафаэль усмехнулся.

\- Это ж надо было так нажраться, - вздохнул Кроули. – Старею.  
Азирафаэль, подумав, допил кофе и поставил чашечку на книжную полку, где нашлось свободное место.  
\- Куда мы ездили? – спросил Кроули, неохотно обкусывая сэндвич по краю.  
\- Тебя понесло в церковь, - сказал Азирафаэль. – А мне пришлось тебя сопровождать, чтобы ты не натворил дел и ничего не осквернил.   
Кроули застыл и посмотрел на него немигающим испуганным взглядом. 

\- В церковь? – переспросил он ломко и принялся рассматривать свои босые ступни, видимо, искал там следы ран и ожогов.  
\- Мне пришлось взять тебя на ручки, - улыбнулся ангел.  
Кроули помолчал и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- И что было дальше? – спросил он, судя по его лицу, Кроули действительно опасался узнать правду. – Что мы натворили?  
\- Обвенчались, - ответил Азирафаэль.  
У Кроули отвисла челюсть, Азирафаэль не выдержал и рассмеялся, слишком уж глупо и растерянно выглядел старый змейс.

\- Дорогой мой, опомнись, была глубокая ночь, - снисходительно проговорил Азирафаэль. – Все приличные священники давно спали, так что мы немного побуянили и уехали домой.  
\- Жаль, - сказал Кроули, рассматривая истерзанный сэндвич.  
Азирафаэль опешил.  
\- Брак - это просто человеческий символ привязанности, - наконец, сказал он. – Это смешно!  
\- Да, - согласился Кроули, не поднимая глаз. – Это смешно.   
Он поискал взглядом свою одежду и на Азирафаэля он старался не смотреть.

\- Знаешь, а ведь я рангом выше любого священника, - подумал вслух Азирафаэль. – Никогда об этом всерьез не задумывался.   
\- И что? – равнодушно спросил Кроули. – Попросишь Папу освободить тебе удобное креслице?  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся и положил ладонь на огненно-рыжие волосы.  
\- Нет, мой милый, Папа меня совершенно не интересует, и его креслице совсем не такое удобное, как тебе кажется.  
Кроули наконец-то посмотрел на него. Он по-прежнему сжимал остатки бутерброда и выглядел таким открытым и уязвимым, что у Азирафаэля сжалось сердце.

\- Лучше скажи, согласен ли ты в хм… радости и горе, в здравии и болезни…  
\- В трезвости и в похмелье, - усмехнулся Кроули. – Ты что это делаешь?  
\- Венчаю нас, - ответил Азирафаэль. – Очень странное ощущение, если тебе любопытно.  
Кроули осекся и уставился на него круглыми желтыми глазами, зрачки у него сузились как иголочки.   
\- … согласен любить тебя и заботиться о тебе, пока Смерть не попытается разлучить нас, вот уж не знаю, зачем ему это понадобится, - закончил Азирафаэль. – Аминь. Доешь и можешь поцеловать меня.  
Кроули молчал и смотрел на него, потом у него начали дрожать руки и задрожали губы. Он резко отвернулся - Азирафаэль отошел, чтобы не смущать его, он знал, какой Кроули гордый и как он не любит проявления чувств, особенно, когда кто-то это замечает.

\- Это что такое сейчас было? – наконец спросил Кроули, справившись с голосом.  
\- Ты против? – удивился Азирафаэль.   
Кроули прищурился.  
\- Можем развестись, конечно, - Азирафаэль пожал плечами. – Но я из вредности отберу твой Бентли, так и знай.  
Кроули заморгал. Потом ухмыльнулся. Потом отложил несчастный сэндвич, подошел к Азирафаэлю и крепко его обнял.

\- Ты совершенно чокнутый, ангел! - сказал он с восхищением.   
Азирафаэль поцеловал его в обнаженное худое угловатое плечо с остро выступающей ключицей.  
\- Теперь одевайся и проваливай, - проговорил он преувеличенно строго. – Мне пора открывать магазин, а у тебя наверняка куча злодейских ужасных дел.  
\- Да, но… а как же брачная ночь? – вкрадчиво спросил Кроули. – Я хочу познать таинство брака.  
\- Кроули, половина девятого утра! – улыбнулся Азирафаэль. – Жду тебя вечером.  
\- В белом платье? – прошелестел Кроули с хищной ухмылкой.  
Азирафаэль открыл рот, потом подумал и закрыл его, и просто кивнул.

\- Чулки не забудь, - сказал он. – И эту… штучку с кружевами.  
Кроули недоуменно нахмурился.  
\- Подвязку! – сообразил Азирафаэль. – Такая штучка на чулках… ты должен знать!  
\- А, - ответил Кроули и заухмылялся еще шире и еще коварнее. – Так и знал, что ты капал слюнками на нянюшку Ашторет!  
\- Во-первых, ничего подобного, - с достоинством ответил порозовевший Азирафаэль. – А во-вторых, изыди, коварный демон, у меня куча дел, я очень занят!  
Кроули, улыбаясь, принялся одеваться. Он зевал во весь рот, хрустел костяшками пальцев и шеей, и случайно нашел свои очки, которые завалились между подушками. 

Потом он тихонько подошел сзади и поцеловал Азирафаэля в шею.   
\- До вечера? – спросил Кроули с легкой нервозностью, которую он безуспешно пытался скрыть. – Знаешь, первым делом я планирую сказать «Дорогая, я дома»! Всегда хотел это сделать!  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, что ты скажешь что-то подобное, - вздохнул Азирафаэль. – Брысь!  
Кроули рассмеялся, покрывая легкими поцелуями его горло и нежное местечко за ухом, нацепил очки и одернул пиджак, и снова стал тем Кроули, к которому привык этот мир – ехидным выпендрежником, несмешным шутом, незлым демоном, придурком, которого ангел любил больше всех.  
Азирафаэль помахал ему, и когда за Кроули закрылась дверь книжного магазина, Азирафаэль рухнул в ближайшее кресло и схватился за голову. Кроули ничего не помнил, Азирафаэль – помнил все. 

У него потекли слезы от счастья и благодарности за то, что Она оказалась настолько милосердна и не взвалила на плечи Кроули это знание - Кроули, с его-то гордостью, с его любопытством и неуемной жаждой ответов, просто не вынес бы такой правды. Это был тот крест, который Азирафаэлю придется нести вечно. 

Теперь Азирафаэль помнил, что давным-давно, на заре времен, когда сад Эдемский уже существовал на земле и по нему бродил одинокий и дикий безымянный человек, прекраснейшее и благороднейшее создание пожертвовало собой, чтобы спасти человечество, пусть даже состоящее из единственного представителя.   
Все забыли, даже крылатые собратья, ибо такой был замысел Господа, но создание по имени Рафаэль не исчезло бесследно - херувим и змий, ангел и демон все время тянулись друг к другу по необъяснимой симпатии, смутно ощущая родственную душу, потому что Азирафаэль и Кроули некогда были единым целым.  
Мальчик, Адам Янг, попытался починить сломанное и сделать мир лучше, но случайно нарушил порядок Мироздания, ненадолго вырвав Рафаэля из небытия. 

Азирафаэль всё это помнил – у него разболелась голова от попыток совместить совершенно чужую жизнь и свои воспоминания о первых днях существования, которые оказались напрочь ложными, и новые воспоминания Рафаэля, который очутился посреди незнакомого ему человеческого мира. Бедняга Гавриил попал под руку обезумевшему серафиму, который не осознавал себя, то и дело раскалываясь на три личности сразу. Но теперь Рафаэль ушел навсегда, Азирафаэль ощущал это, им с Кроули по бесконечной Божьей доброте подарили жизнь, позволив проводить ее так, как им заблагорассудится, вдвоем. 

С Кроули поступили милосерднее, начисто стерев из его памяти все события последних дней. Кроули – изначально обреченная на заклание темная половина души, - которая все равно оказалась добрее и человечнее большинства Божьих ангелов, - и так здорово настрадался. А Азирафаэль… он знал, что сможет это вынести, принять эту правду и жить с ней, он был намного сильнее, чем хотел казаться.  
Когда-то огненный меч, которым он охранял Эдем, здорово обжигал руки и лицо, но Азирафаэль все равно исправно нес свою службу, пока не пришло время выполнить Божье Предназначение. Правда, которая ему открылась, обжигала не меньше, но Азирафаэль твердо знал, что справится.

У них с Кроули впереди была целая вечность для счастья – вместе и иногда порознь. Театры, концерты и рестораны, тихие вечера вдвоем, на этом самом диване, с хорошим вином и долгими беседами. Пикники за городом и путешествия по всему миру. Смятая постель, задушевные разговоры, громкие ссоры, добавляющие в их отношения пикантности. Нежность и похоть, уважение и разногласия, доброта, забота, гнев и досада, весь прекрасный и живой спектр эмоций, из которого складывается любовь. 

Азирафаэль заранее предвкушал закаты, которые они будут встречать вдвоем, и рассветы в постели, с переполненной пепельницей и почти пустой бутылочкой «Шардоне». Прикосновения пальцев, от которых замирает сердце, слова, которые ранят и исцеляют. Безобидные злые глупости и невинные добрые шалости, которые они совершат вдвоем, потому что такова их природа. Познание друг друга во всех смыслах. Раскрытые души, раскрытые тела, обоюдное удовольствие: ослепляющая нежность, вызывающая слезы, невесомые сладчайшие ласки и яростная похоть, грубые и сильные прикосновения, вызывающие сладкий жар.   
Люди придумали много способов, и наверняка придумают не меньше - в любви, как и в жестокости, они весьма изобретательны. 

Азирафаэль вздохнул и поднялся, старательно утер платком мокрое лицо. Потом, подумав, превратил платок в белую голубку, приоткрыл окошко и выпустил голубку на залитую чистым и прозрачным светом утреннюю улицу.


End file.
